1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoprosthesis for partly or completely replacing the humerus. More particularly, it relates to a humeral prosthesis adapted to be easily connected to the shoulder ligament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A humeral endoprosthesis is disclosed in German Patent DE-GM 88 14 434. This endoprosthesis comprises a humerus head portion having a distal end including an inner cone. For a complete replacement, the humeral head portion is connected to a shaft comprising a pair of elongate shaft portions which may be axially connected to each other and which shaft is secured to the distal joint portion through a tapered joint. For a partial replacement the distal end of the shaft is connected to a portion of the humerus not resected. Below the spherical head of the head portion a number of openings are provided for securing bands or, respectively, tissue portions forming the articulate capsule.